The present invention disclosed herein relates to a microanalysis, and more particularly, to microanalysis methods and systems using a Field Effect Transistor (FET).
A technique for detecting certain bio-molecules by using the FET has been suggested. The FET for a biosensor includes source/drain electrodes and a channel pattern therebetween. Receptor molecules for a specific bonding with target bio-molecules are fixed at the channel pattern.
If the target bio-molecules are included in a sample, they are specifically bonded with the receptor molecules, thereby changing an electrical state of the channel pattern. For example, the channel pattern may be in an accumulation, depletion, or reverse state according to an amount of the specifically bonded target bio-molecules. Accordingly, whether there are the target bio-molecules may be determined by measuring a current flowing through the channel pattern.
Meanwhile, according to typical suggested FET bio-sensing techniques, an electrical state change of the channel pattern or a magnitude of the channel current, which is caused due to a specific bonding, is small. Accordingly, reproducibility is not obtained from measurement results. Although some new techniques have been suggested to obtain reproducibility from measurement results, these raise other technical limitations such as complexity in a measurement process or a sensor structure.